First Times
by Chika Hoshi
Summary: After saving Maya from death, he promise her he wouldn't erase her memories. But little did he know, she's going to be his first...Read to find out. One Shot


**This is a one shot fanfic. I wrote this because I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho for old time's sake, and I was almost done which made me sad. So I decided to write a KuramaXMaya fanfic (there aren't enough of these so I need more KuramaXMaya and good ones too which I am incapable of doing.) Just to let you know...I just wrote what came from my heart so how I started it, I meant it to be like that, however if you didn't like it then that's alright. And this short compare to my other short, so it's pretty usually for me to write something short. Then again, I never meant for this to be really detailed and long.**

* * *

"Maya, why are you doing this?" I stared at her with dread in my eyes. I didn't realize this was going to happen had I decided to come back..."Shuichi…" I heard her blood dripping on the ground, "make sure…ugh…you beat this guy…for my sake."

She fell harshly to the ground.

"MAYA!" A certain reality hit me, though I couldn't tell what was real or what just memories. I can barely tell what was going on. I felt a change in my body, and negative thoughts greedily swarmed to unleash against something—no not just something.

Rage…felt clearer, and I found my culprit.

"What…what…is this." I heard the bastard cowardly screaming for his life when he foolishly hasn't realize he's awaking his bloody death; an old open stung harder than I last recall. A devilish strung from its roots ready to feed itself from its prey.

"Your agony death, you fool." I sent killer plants drooling over its main course meal. The demon was choking and screaming as the plant was chewing off its ugly soul till there was no more. It lasted more than I can keep track.

My heart crippled by the sole guilt pain, as I walked towards her side thinking what of I knew I do best…if I do have any good qualities. Another change in my body felt heavier, I was Shuichi again with the limited human strength.

"Hey…Shuichi," a voice shook me off my thinking "just to let you know…I'm not dead, silly, so you can stop crying." She wiped my tears. It wasn't until she said that I had realized I was producing them; how long was it had I felt this relieved? All the way back from my mother's survival? I hadn't notice how hot my eyes were.

"Also…" She made me looked into her eyes, her most angelic gentle eyes, "don't you dare erase my memories like you did before. It's the worst thing you have ever done to me since then. Promise me that you won't, if you don't I will refuse to be healed and only quicken my death. I spent with you too much to just let you go like that. Please…Shuichi…"

I bit my lower lip trying to stop the pain that was overflowing more than it already had affected me. Her sweet smile only made me feel more pain in realization that I can't stay this way, "I…I promise, Maya. I won't."

"Good," she touched the side of my jaw giving me a sensation feeling "now, a girl can get some sleep with peace."

Those were her last words tonight while she rested into my arms; a new version had never felt so clear and vague than ever.

The night was longer than I wished it to be. I was at her house carrying her in my arms. She was sleeping peacefully making her looking younger than she is. She looked exhausted but very happy. I could have sworn I had heard her murmured something familiar. But I didn't care, because her health was much more important.

I treated her wounds there and got her new clothes to wear. The last thing I did was placed in her bed and stayed with her. I owe her for that.

The first thing that I saw was an angel that was sent from heaven.

"How are you feeling?" I asked the one of a kind angel. She was sitting in bed seemingly have been watching me. She was wearing a soft expression, it made me smile.

"Great actually now that you'll let me remember. I would hate to live life without you." She smiled as she took my hands.

"Don't you realize what you're saying?" I was worried.

"Shuichi," she bring my hands up to the side of her jaws giving me feel an obscure, weird feeling "I know that I wouldn't had live if you weren't here. There's a lot demons than I thought. Ones that would want to kill and eat. But you're not like that. You're like my sunshine."

I couldn't say anything because I didn't know what to say expect for only one thing, "I'm sorry."

"Huh, for what? You didn't do anything wrong." She said in a soft voice, making me feel more of this sensation again.

"I've cause you great pain. I want to make it up to you. If there's anything I can do, please tell me." If I'm her sunshine, then that makes her my world. A reason to care. A reason to hope.

"Close your eyes." She said. I did, and had I would have known right now I felt something on lips and hands placed on my chest. She took my first kiss. I didn't realize myself but I gave back her affections with full passion.

It was such the worst timing to do anything like this, yet I couldn't seem to be the one to break it; Maya did not let me or she stops this. The only option left I could choose was the one I let emotions win over logic.

Screw logic.

I pushed her on the bed. My hands were traveling around her body and I began giving her kisses on her smooth creamy skin. Her moans made me smirked as I left a hicky hanging onto her skin.

Her hands were untying my shirt and I gladly did the same to hers. That morning we made love to each other.

"Shuichi…" Maya was cooling from heat.

I brushed her hair off of her beautiful face from covering, "Yeah?"

"I never knew you know how to treat a woman of what she wants." I blushed hard causing her to giggle that I love so much.

"Well…uh, well…to be honest…it's my first time." I admitted to her. It was embarrassing for me despite the fact we already did…it.

"Yeah, it's my first time too." She also admitted to me, "And the kiss too, though you're too good looking to not have his first at this age."

"But it is." I place my forehead contracting hers. I felt her hot breathe leveling.

"Well, I glad; I really didn't want to lose you to some other girl, but if I did, if you're happy then I'm happy." She said so direct to me. I only want her to be happy.

"That's funny because I was going to say something similar." I grinned at her. She kissed my left cheek. I gave her one back as a comfort.

"You're my first love, you know that? I love you." Maya smiled that made me feel like I'm in heaven; I simply couldn't find any better words to put. Who can think of words when experiences like these had led so much?

"Yeah, my one and only love, I love you too."

* * *

**SORRY THAT WAS CHEESY but if you liked it then please read my other story 'My First Love Reborn' and give me your opinion on that one. But I would also would like to hear opinions on this one too. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did Maya would have looked differently. :)**

**Update (11-11-10): Well, it's been a while, but I was in need to correct my awful grammar. I even added some sentences in as well. I hope it made it a huge difference for the better. But if you were not here to read it before I revised it then…just forget about this update notice. (Reading it again…I must admit I did have my awkward moments and my 'awww…'moments about what I wrote. I'm so lame. Shoot. :P)**


End file.
